


Meu Crush Hétero da Faculdade

by baddieyang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BL, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, 22 anos, estudante de Biologia, é homem gay como qualquer outro, focado em terminar sua faculdade e conseguir um bom emprego em sua área. Mas, em um dia qualquer, sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo ao começar a desenvolver um crush por Park Chanyeol, estudante de Matemática, nerd, e, o pior, hétero.Após sua mente e corpo tomarem conhecimento do maior, tudo em sua vida muda quando Baekhyun começa a perseguir o outro por toda a faculdade, tentando abrir uma brecha para, pelo menos, uma amizade.Então, eis que uma feira da faculdade pode ser a oportunidade que ele precisa; com um pouco de dinheiro emprestado de seus amigos e muita dedicação, Baekhyun consegue comprar Chanyeol para que ele seja seu “empregado” durante 1 semana.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Meu Crush Hétero da Faculdade

Byun Baekhyun estava andando pelos corredores da faculdade, indo em direção ao  prédio onde sua próxima aula seria lecionada, e, por onde passava, as pessoas lhe davam oi, acenavam para si ou gritavam seu nome. Por ser uma pessoa muito animada e divertida,  Baekhyun conquistou a simpatia de toda a faculdade e era conhecido por todos, até mesmo professores, por ser extrovertido e nunca perder uma piada ou uma boa festa.

Com 22 anos, Baekhyun está em seu segundo ano da faculdade de Biologia e, como puderam perceber, ele é considerado extrovertido e meio maluquinho, com seu jeito alegre e por estar sempre rindo alto e gritando quando estava junto de seu melhor amigo, Do Kyungsoo. Os dois se conheceram ainda quando crianças e nunca mais se separaram, eram do tipo unha e carne, já que onde um estava o outro estava junto - menos durante as festas, já que Kyungsoo era declaradamente antissocial, o que contrasta muito bem com a personalidade do Byun. Baekhyun não sabe como, mas Kyungsoo tem um namorado lindo, chamado Kim Jongin, que cursa Dança.

  
  
[...]

Baekhyun estava esperando o ônibus para voltar para casa. Todo dia era assim - não que ele não gostasse, na verdade, sentia-se muito bem fazendo as coisas sozinho, assim como se sentiu livre quando se mudou da casa de seus pais, em uma cidadezinha pequena, para um apartamento que dividia com Kyungsoo no centro da cidade, próximo à sua faculdade. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir vozes conhecidas se aproximando. Um dos grupos com o qual tinha amizade se aproximava, já o comprimentando à distância.

Jongdae, Minseok e Luhan eram estudantes de Jornalismo e seus amigos desde que Baekhyun chegara na faculdade, logo todos se encontravam no segundo ano do curso. Aproximaram-se bastante de Baekhyun por suas personalidades serem parecidas, principalmente a de Jongdae. Conversaram um pouco enquanto esperavam pelo ônibus, até que o mesmo chegou e todos entraram e se acomodaram em alguns dos vários assentos vagos que tinham aquela hora.

No ponto seguinte ao que entraram, mais um grupo da mesma faculdade que estudavam fizeram o mesmo e, por curiosidade, Baekhyun olhou para a porta no mesmo momento em que um garoto alto, de orelhas avantajadas estava entrando e, como se tivesse tomado um choque, Baekhyun sentiu os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Encarou o garoto um pouco mais tentando lembrar se já tinha o visto antes pelo campus, mas, por mais que tentasse, nada lhe vinha à mente.

Tentou, então, perguntar para seus amigos que estavam consigo, mas, como Baekhyun, eles nunca haviam visto o outro pela faculdade. Talvez ele estudasse em outro prédio, ou os horários de seus cursos não batessem, mas, como se fosse uma obsessão, Baekhyun precisava saber o nome e o curso do tal garoto. Durante todo o caminho, Byun tentou juntar coragem para chegar no rapaz, no entanto nada da tal coragem aparecer. E pelo o que Baekhyun sabia ser a primeira vez, ele não conseguiu chegar em uma pessoa pela qual sentiu atração.

No dia seguinte, o Byun procurou pelo rapaz alto e de orelhas avantajadas que havia visto no ônibus. Só que era como se o tal garoto não existisse, pois nem mesmo um de seus amigos havia visto uma pessoa com a descrição do rapaz. Enfezado, Baekhyun decidiu se aproveitar de sua “popularidade” dentro da faculdade para sair perguntando para as pessoas sobre o tal menino alto. Conseguiu descobrir a identidade do mesmo no terceiro dia de “investigação” com uma de suas conhecidas do curso de Química. Descobriu que o mesmo se chamava Park Chanyeol, que era calouro de Matemática, um nerd de carteirinha, virgem e, infelizmente - para Baekhyun, é claro -, hétero.

  
[...]

Sentindo-se desapontado com a descoberta feita sobre o seu crush, Baekhyun tentou esquecer o assunto e seguir com a sua vida, mas tudo foi para os ares quando, em um dia normal, o Byun deu de cara com o Park sentado com seus amigos em uma mesa durante o intervalo das aulas. Desesperado, saiu correndo em busca da menina que havia lhe dado as informações sobre o outro para perguntar o que estava acontecendo e a mesma lhe disse que os horários dos cursos de humanas haviam trocado com os de exatas, e era por isso que o grandão estava ali. Sem saber o que fazer, sentou-se com Kyungsoo, que estava estudando para uma prova que teriam na semana seguinte. Deixou seu corpo ao lado do olhudinho, que parou o que fazia para conversar com o Byun.

ー O que houve, Baek? O bolo de chocolate com morango acabou? - Perguntou Kyungsoo, com uma ponta de sarcasmo em sua voz.

ー Pior ainda, Soo… O meu crush hétero de matemática agora divide os horários com a gente.

ー Que crush? Não sabia disso.

ー É porque eu o vi no ônibus alguns dias atrás e Luhan, Minseok e Jongdae não o conheciam, então tive que procurar por toda a faculdade alguém que soubesse quem ele é. - Explicou o Byun, olhando triste para mesa.

ー E quem é ele? - Pergunta o olhudo, curioso.

ー Aquele ali, o altão. - Respondeu, apontando para Chanyeol no meio dos amigos nerd.

ー O nerdão?

ー Ele mesmo.

ー Se fodeu. - Finalizou Kyungsoo, voltando sua atenção para os livros à sua frente sobre a mesa.

Após as palavras de “apoio” do amigo, Baekhyun apoiou seus braços na mesa e deitou a cabeça sobre eles, pensando em como iriam ser as coisas de dali em diante. Mas, sem se sentir intimidado, ele se convenceu a não desistir - talvez aquilo seja um aviso dos céus de que ele deveria investir no crush e que o mesmo não era tão hétero assim. Por isso, nos dias que se seguiram, durante os intervalos das aulas, Baekhyun passou seus preciosos minutos - quando podia ficar comendo - seguindo o grupinho de nerds de Chanyeol para cima e para baixo pela faculdade, esperando o Park se separar dos outros para poder intercepta-lo e começar um papo que, quem sabe, poderia evoluir para alguma outra coisa. Contudo, isso não aconteceu. O maldito Park não saía nunca da companhia dos amigos, até para o banheiro os malditos iam juntos. Por isso, no fim da segunda semana de “crush” no mais alto, o Byun já estava com seus ânimos lá em baixo novamente.

[...]

Baekhyun tem apenas um mandamento em sua vida, que é não se apaixonar por caras héteros. No entanto, depois de mais de um mês perseguindo o Park pelo campus da faculdade, ele se deu conta de que, talvez, seu crush pelo maior tenha se desenvolvido para algo a mais e que, para sua infelicidade, ele quebrara sua regra de vida. E, sabe, essa era uma regra bem importante, tipo as da Dua Lipa, que não poderia ser quebrada assim tão facilmente.

O Byun sabia que tinha que desistir daquilo rápido e tentar esquecer o quanto antes, mas seu lado insistente não o deixava fazer isso. Não sem, pelo menos, receber um “não” do maior. Então, como não conseguia desistir, por que não bolar um plano para conseguir conversar com o grandão? Porque Baekhyun sabia que seu orgulho não iria insistir em algo com o Park depois de levar um fora. É como dizem os antigos: se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles, e era isso que Baekhyun ia fazer. Já que não podia vencer seu lado insistente, ia se juntar a ele para criar um plano.

Passou alguns dias tentando pensar em um bom plano que não envolvesse chamar atenção desnecessária do grupo de nerd aos quais o Park chamava de amigos e nunca desgrudava, e já estava indo pedir ajuda aos universitários, quando o reitor da universidade anunciou para todos sobre o festival que iria ocorrer no final do mês no campus. Nesse festival iria rolar o leilão anual dos calouros de Matemática, que usariam o dinheiro arrecadado para doar a alguma instituição de caridade.

Como Park Chanyeol, com certeza, iria estar nesse leilão, Baekhyun confirmou imediatamente sua presença no evento e se preparou para juntar dinheiro e comprar o maior para si por uma semana.

  
[...]

  
Chegado o grande dia da feira, Baekhyun saiu de casa praticamente saltitando até chegar à faculdade, encontrando-a cheia de pessoas andando de barraca em barraca, seja para comerem ou jogarem alguma coisa. No meio do caminho, ele acabou encontrando Jongdae, que parecia perdido procurando alguma coisa:

ー Fala, Chen. Tudo bom? Tá’ perdido? - Perguntou o Byun, dando um susto no outro que estava distraído olhando ao redor.

ー Oi, Baek! Tudo bem, sim, tô’ só procurando o Xiumin e o Luhan. A gente combinou de se encontrar aqui, mas eles ainda não chegaram.

ー Entendi, quer companhia? Vim aqui só para o leilão dos calouros de matemática mesmo.

ー Por quê? - Perguntou curioso.

ー Quem sabe eu não arrumo um “escravo” de uma semana pra mim? Imagina não ter que carregar minha mochila pesada, ou não ter que andar até o outro lado do campus pra tirar uma xerox?

ー Seria meu sonho? - Respondeu Jongdae, fazendo os dois gargalharem juntos.

Realmente, vida de estudante de faculdade não é fácil, ainda mais quando eles não têm ajuda dos pais para pagar os materiais necessários para as aulas. Os dois amigos conversaram um pouco mais até que Minseok e Luhan chegassem, então, Baekhyun se despediu dos três e foi para o auditório, onde aconteceria o leilão. Chegando lá, Baekhyun viu apenas meninas gritando com seus grupinhos de amigas; algumas delas já se gabando que iriam conseguir comprar os seus “oppas”. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun apoiou as costas em uma parede lá no fundo, de onde tinha uma visão geral do lugar e conseguia ver quem estava levantando as plaquinhas de “compra”.

O leilão havia começado e alguns meninos já tinham sido muito bem disputados pelo bando de garotas histéricas que havia naquele lugar, quando um corpo se acomodou na parede ao lado de Baekhyun.

ー E aí, Baek? Já conseguiu comprar seu crush? - Perguntou Jongin com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

ー Como você sabe sobre isso?

ー Você acha mesmo que o Kyung ia perder a oportunidade de te zoar?

ー Tem razão, foi uma pergunta idiota. - Concordou o Byun. Realmente, seu melhor amigo era do tipo que perdia o amigo, mas não perdia a zoação. - Mas, então, respondendo sua primeira pergunta, não, eu ainda não consegui comprar o Chanyeol, ele ainda não foi anunciado, acho que será mais para o final do leilão.

ー E você tem dinheiro suficiente pra competir com essas meninas? Elas parecem que estão no cio, tem uma que deu 15000 won pelo cara.

ー Eu espero que no do meu Channie isso não aconteça, senão perderei feio. Só trouxe 10000 won comigo.

ー E você já está nessa intimidade com o garoto? Ele ainda nem sabe que você existe e você já chamando o cara de Channie. - Riu o Kim, apertando as bochechas de Baekhyun conforme elas ficavam um pouco rosadas.

ー E agora temos Park Chanyeol, o último calouro do dia. - Diz a menina que estava “apresentando” o leilão. Nesse momento, antes mesmo que Baekhyun pudesse agir, uma menina grita de seu lugar:

ー 5.000 won. \-  Sem perder tempo, o Byun retruca:

ー 10.000 won.

Por alguns segundos o auditório fica em silêncio, fazendo com que Baekhyun achasse que havia ganhado aquela de forma fácil, mas, assim que a apresentadora ia dar o embate como encerrado, a mesma garota de antes grita:

ー 15.000 won.

Sem saber o que fazer, Baekhyun se virou para Jongin, que já acostumado com os olhares do menor, nada disse, apenas pegou uma nota do bolso da calça e a ofereceu a Baekhyun, que sorriu para o mesmo de forma agradecida e, sem perder mais tempo, tornou a gritar:

ー 20.000 won!

Com seu berro, a apresentadora deu como encerrada as vendas do dia e agradeceu a todos que haviam colaborado com as causas daquele leilão. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol descia do palco ainda chocado com quem havia comprado sua “escravidão”, quer dizer, nenhum dos outros garotos de seu curso havia sido comprado por um homem e, pelo o que havia visto, a pessoa que o comprou era um dos únicos homens do lugar.

Baekhyun enquanto comemorava sua vitória com uma dancinha tosca junto de Kyungsoo, viu o crush descendo do palco encarando o nada de forma confusa e decidiu se apresentar ao rapaz, já que o mesmo poderia estar pensando coisas negativas sobre si. Demorou um pouco para conseguir atravessar a multidão de garotas que havia entre ele e o Park, mas assim que chegou perto do maior, conseguiu chamar sua atenção.

ー Chanyeol! - Disse, já a alguns passos do outro.

ー Ah, oi. Você deve ser a pessoa que me comprou por uma semana, certo? - Perguntou o maior de forma tímida, não tinha o costume de conversar com pessoas fora de seu círculo de amizade e só aceitou participar do leilão porque gostou do objetivo do dinheiro arrecadado.

ー Isso mesmo, me chamo Byun Baekhyun e faço Biologia, estou no segundo ano. Muito prazer! - Respondeu, dando seu sorriso retangular, que deixava suas presinhas aparecendo.

ー Prazer, me chamo Park Chanyeol, mas isso você já deve saber. - Disse, correspondendo ao sorriso do maior.

O Byun ia falar mais alguma coisa, quando o celular do maior vibrou e chamou a atenção de ambos. Baekhyun ficou prestando atenção nas ações do outro e se surpreendeu ao ver que o plano de fundo do outro era uma foto do Deadpool. E, em sua vida e conhecimentos gaysísticos*, qualquer homem que tenha uma foto do Deadpool como plano de fundo do celular tem pelo menos um pouco de sangue purpurinado nas veias.

ー Desculpe por isso, eram meus amigos comentando sobre algum anime que eles terminaram de assistir. - Desculpou-se Chanyeol, com suas bochechas um pouco coradas.

ー Que isso, sei bem como é, meu melhor amigo é viciado em Stranger Things e assistiu a segunda temporada antes de mim e no mesmo dia me deu spoilers do que acontece. - Riu Baekhyun.

ー Você gosta de séries? - Pergunta Chanyeol, animado, vendo o pequeno concordar. - Qual é a sua favorita?

ー Eu prefiro as antigas, sabe? Tipo Friends ou Two and a Half Man. Mas não tenho tanto tempo assim para assistir séries, então sou mais do ramo da música, já que posso escutar a qualquer hora e fazendo qualquer coisa.

ー E que tipo de música você gosta? - Pergunta o Park, já interessado na resposta e pronto para começar uma conversa animada com o menor.

ー Eu gosto de k-pop, e você?

ー Eu também! Sou super fã de 2NE1. - Responde o grandão, feliz da vida por estar falando sobre isso com alguém, já que seus amigos curtiam mais um j-rock do que k-pop.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun sentiu outro estalo em sua mente, quer dizer, plano de fundo do Deadpool e super fã de 2NE1? O Byun já estava mais inclinado a dizer que essa coca, na verdade, era fanta.   


[...]

Durante a semana de “castigo” do maior, Chanyeol e Baekhyun ficaram realmente próximos. Os dois tinham um gosto musical parecido, então viviam trocando indicações de músicas e/ou bandas novas e que quase ninguém no mundo conhecia. Durante esse tempo, também, Baekhyun vivia jogando umas indiretas sutis sobre o quanto queria dar uns beijos na boca farta do maior, mas o Park parecia ser muito inocente - ou muito burro - para entender os comentários e cantadas do mais velho.

A semana se passava com o Byun fazendo o maior, literalmente, de escravo; mandava o coitado andar até o outro lado do campus fazer cópias de suas matérias, ou fazia o outro carregar sua bolsa e material até sua sala, mas, mesmo assim, o clima entre eles nunca ficava ruim, os dois tinham personalidades muito parecidas, então eles estavam sempre rindo e se divertindo quando estavam juntos.  O clima entre os dois já estava tão evidente que Kyungsoo e Jongin perguntavam para o Byun quando eles iriam assumir o romance, e Baekhyun estava cansado de falar que eles eram apenas amigos - ainda -, e que o Park era muito lerdo para perceber suas tentativas de avanços.

No último dia em que Chanyeol seria “obrigado” a servir de escravo para o menor, Baekhyun decidiu ser mais direto e pediu/mandou o maior carregar seu material até em casa. Pegaram o ônibus juntos e se sentaram lado a lado, uma cena completamente diferente da que Baekhyun viu o Park pela primeira vez. Desceram do ônibus e caminharam por mais 10 minutos até a casa do Byun. Chegando lá, ao ver que Kyungsoo não estava em casa, o Byun decidiu ser mais direto em suas investidas com o maior. Parando na porta do apartamento, Baekhyun pegou suas coisas dos braços do maior e comentou, como quem não quer nada:

ー Você não quer entrar um pouco e beber alguma coisa? Eu abusei tanto de você essa semana, né? Não quer relaxar um pouco? - Sugeriu com um tom bem sutil de malícia.

A cara feita por Chanyeol era impagável: seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em espanto, se movendo enquanto o Park tentava formar alguma palavra que fizesse sentido. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, assim como as pontas de suas orelhas e seu pescoço. Tudo isso colaborou para que Baekhyun caísse no riso, gargalhando sem se preocupar se estava sendo escandaloso, seu corpo curvando para frente e sua barriga doendo com a intensidade da risada.

Após alguns minutos rindo continuamente, finalmente o riso de Baekhyun cessou, o que permitiu que Chanyeol se explicasse:

ー E-Eu s-sou hétero, okay? N-não que eu tenha algo contra o pessoal LGBTQ, m-mas eu não sou um de v-vocês, tudo bem? - Diz, de forma meio vacilante e indecisa.

ー Tudo bem, Chan. Eu só estava brincando com você, agora pode me dar as coisas e ir pra sua casa descansar. Sua semana semana como escravo acabou, então você não precisa mais se preocupar em carregar minha mochila pesada. - Respondeu o Byun, fechando a porta sem esperar o outro responder.

_“Tudo bem, tudo bem.”_ Pensou. _“Se o Park não me quer, tem quem queira. Não vou me deixar abalar só por um fora desses. Eu já sabia o que ia acontecer, foi só meu orgulho me guiando por essa semana.”_

Após se convencer de que iria esquecer o mais alto, Baekhyun se focou em se distrair e, para isso, colocou suas músicas favoritas de suas divas - SNSD - e se pôs a dançar e a rebolar pela casa, enquanto cozinhava um almoço rápido para si.  Algumas horas depois, Baekhyun estava tentando assistir à primeira temporada de Black Mirror, que havia sido recomendada por Kyungsoo, mas sua mente não focava em nada além do fora que tinha recebido do grandão Park; em pensar que ficou devendo dinheiro pro Jongin e fez tudo o que sabia para conquistar seu crush e nada deu certo. Sua mente não conseguia se desligar e seus pensamentos iam e voltavam para todos os dias daquela semana, em que os dois haviam se divertido e dividido seus interesses, recomendando músicas, filmes, séries e livros; agora, estava tudo acabado porque seu crush não o crushava de volta.

Durante o resto da semana, Kyungsoo foi obrigado a ouvir o melhor amigo choramingando pelos cantos e pelo celular sobre o crush que tinha lhe dado um fora. E mesmo que Kyungsoo fosse alguém que não tinha paciência nenhuma, até que estava aguentando bem o chorôrô sem nem dar uns berros com o Byun. O mais surpreendente aconteceu na sexta-feira, no final do último período de aula daquele dia. Baekhyun só queria ir para casa e se jogar no sofá, comendo um pote de sorvete de 2 litros, quando escutou seu nome ser chamado da porta da sala. Ao olhar ao redor, percebeu que o sinal já havia tocado e que já não tinha ninguém na sala. Sem nem lembrar de que alguém o chamou, Baekhyun passou a arrumar seu material na mochila, logo se encaminhando para a porta.

Já na mesma, ele deu de cara com Chanyeol que o olhava com os olhinhos brilhando e pidões. E mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse com raiva do maior, aquele olhar fazia seu coração disparar dentro do peito, causando uma sensação boa no menor.

ー O-Oi, Baek. Tu-Tudo bom com você? C-Como foi sua semana? - Começou o Park, com a voz baixinha e as bochechas coradas, olhando=o tímido.- A-assistiu a alguma coisa nova ultimamente?

ー Você quer mesmo saber, Chanyeol? - Diz o outro, assustando o maior com o tom de voz grosseiro, mas, mesmo assim, assentindo para a pergunta feita. -Minha semana tem sido uma merda depois que certo gigante orelhudo passou a me ignorar, tudo bem você não ser gay, mas se afastar de mim foi demais.

ー C-Calma, Baek. Por que não vamos tomar sorvete? - Perguntou, meio inseguro com o que iria vir como resposta.

Após um tempo pensando na proposta, o Byun decidiu aceitar, levando em conta que ninguém rejeita sorvete - nem mesmo com o crush que te rejeitou. Acenou com a cabeça e os dois passaram a andar em silêncio até a sorveteria próxima da faculdade, um lugar bem aconchegante em tons pastéis. De acordo com o site oficial da cidade, aquela era a melhor sorveteria da província. Enquanto esperavam seus pedidos chegarem, os dois ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável até o maior o quebrar ao comentar sobre a nova série que havia começado, uma série que havia sido o Byun a recomendar. Com isso, os dois entraram em uma conversa animada, com suas vozes ecoando pelo lugar e chamando a atenção dos outros clientes, que apenas riam com a empolgação dos dois jovens adultos.

Comeram os sorvetes nesse mesmo clima e, na hora de ir embora, os dois nem notaram que Chanyeol estava acompanhando o menor até em casa, repetindo a cena do começo da semana. Chegando ao portão do apartamento, Baekhyun acenou para o porteiro que abriu o portão para si e, ao virar de volta para sua companhia, percebeu o maior meio tímido e um tanto hesitante, como se quisesse alguma coisa, mas não soubesse como pedir.

ー Quer entrar? - Perguntou, sem nenhuma gracinha dessa vez. Não queria sofrer novamente.

A pergunta pareceu reacender a animação de Chanyeol, que fez que “sim” com a cabeça freneticamente, o que fez o menor rir da visível alegria que o outro estava exalando com o convite. Os dois entraram no prédio e foram até o apartamento do menor - que estava vazio já que, durante os fins de semana, o Do ia para a casa do namorado. Indo já em direção da cozinha, o menor perguntou se o outro não queria ir escolhendo um filme na Netflix para que assistissem, enquanto ele ia fazer a pipoca.

Com a pipoca pronta, os dois se sentaram no sofá para assistir “The Circle”, um filme com a Emma Watson e o Tom Hanks, muito aclamado entre os amigos de Chanyeol, que resolveu assistir com menor. Mas, durante o filme, a atenção de Baekhyun estava toda em como as mãos de Chanyeol eram grandes e cheias de veias saltadas, e também em como os braços do maior pareciam grandes e fortes, mesmo o outro sendo um grande sedentário que só ficava em casa o dia todo vendo animes e séries. E Chanyeol, mesmo se fazendo de burrinho às vezes, percebeu onde a atenção do outro estava e passou a retribuir, olhando para as coxas durinhas do Byun, escondidas na calça jeans skinny que o mesmo usava. A calça marcava tudo, inclusive a bunda de Baekhyun.

Porém Chanyeol ainda não estava com sua sexualidade em dia o suficiente para tomar uma providência, por isso, Baekhyun - ao perceber a tensão do outro - tomou uma atitude e sentou no colo do Park. Rodeou o pescoço do outro com suas mãos e puxou o mesmo em sua direção, colando as bocas. Sem perder tempo, o Park correspondeu ao beijo apertando as coxas do Byun e puxando seu corpo para mais perto do seu; sugou a língua do menor para dentro da sua, rodeando-a com a sua própria. Baekhyun, então, começou a mexer seu corpo no colo do outro, sentindo as mãos do Park passearem por suas nádegas e suas costas, voltando para a bunda logo depois, apertando-a.

Sentindo-se animado com as atitudes de Chanyeol, decidiu dar um passo a mais e desceu suas mãos para a calça do mesmo, tentando abri-la para colocar a mão lá dentro e sentir o volume do Park, mas, naquele momento, como se tivesse levado um choque, Chanyeol jogou o Byun no sofá e se levantou correndo, pegando sua mochila e saindo do apartamento sem dizer nada, deixando para trás um Baekhyun completamente destruído...

…. DE NOVO!

[...]

Apesar de Baekhyun saber que deveria relevar o que aconteceu em seu apartamento e se culpar pela mesma coisa, ele não estava se sentindo assim, ele sabia que Chanyeol ainda não estava com 100% de certeza sobre sua sexualidade e que ainda estava muito confuso em relação a isso, mas não era seu problema e não era sua a função de ajudar o menino a descobrir isso; por esse motivo, Baekhyun tentou não se abalar tanto quanto da última vez e se contentar com pelo menos ter sentido a pegada do grandão ao menos uma vez. No entanto, no segundo dia de bad, ele percebeu que, talvez, o que sentia pelo Park era mais do que um simples crush.

Foi com essa mentalidade que Baekhyun passou mais uma semana sendo evitado pelo Park, o que já estava virando rotina; e parecia que dessa vez a vida queria mesmo que ele sofresse, já que, em todos os lugares no campus que Baekhyun ia, ele dava de cara com Chanyeol e seu grupinho de amigos.  E, por mais que o Park parecesse relutante e com vontade de ir falar consigo, Baekhyun prometeu a si mesmo que, se o outro viesse pedir para conversar, ele não iria aceitar de primeira. Ele tinha que mostrar para o Park que ele não estaria ali para sempre, esperando o maior ter certeza do que ele queria para si.

Nesse mesmo dia, perto do final do primeiro período de aulas - sendo que o segundo seria vago e os alunos poderiam ir para casa por causa de um professor doente -, Baekhyun recebeu uma mensagem de Chanyeol:

**Park Indeciso Chanyeol ( 13:52) :**

_“Podemos conversar? Dessa vez eu juro que vai ser sério e que eu vou fazer direito, sem mais fugir. Me encontra no portão do campus e a gente decide para onde vamos, tudo bem?”_

Baekhyun ficou encarando o celular e a mensagem por uns 25 segundos, com uma cara de idiota indeciso. Será que aceita e vê no que dá? Pensou por mais alguns segundos e respondeu:

**Byun Baekhyun (13:53) :**

_“Pode ser, mas vamos pra sua casa dessa vez, hoje o Kyung vai pra casa com o Nini e nós não vamos poder conversar em paz.”_

  
Como o combinado, Baekhyun se encontrou com Chanyeol no portão principal e, juntos, foram caminhando em silêncio até a casa do mais novo, que abriu a porta de casa e deixou o mais baixo entrar primeiro. Ainda em silêncio, os dois se sentaram no sofá da sala e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, até que Baekhyun falou:

ー E aí, como vai ser? Vamos ficar aqui o dia todo, me chamou pra isso? - Perguntou irritado, não queria mais ser ludibriado pelo maior, não depois de perceber o quão forte são os seus sentimentos.

ー Não, Baek, na verdade, eu te chamei aqui porque eu gosto muito de você e queria dizer que sinto muito ter te machucado durante esse tempo, só porque eu estava confuso sobre tudo o que vem acontecendo. Faz algum tempo que não fico com meninos e, por isso, achei que tinha sido só uma fase, e me sentir atraído por você, depois de tanto tempo, me fez ficar confuso sobre meus sentimentos. Mas agora eu sei que nós somos tipo o Sasuke e o Naruto, mesmo eu fugindo de você, eu ainda te… eu ainda gosto de você e agora eu voltei pra ficar.

Baekhyun estava estático, tinha se preparado pra levar um fora definitivo e, ao invés disso, recebeu uma declaração fofa, com direito a um Chanyeol de bochechas coradas e um trocadilho de nerd que não havia entendido muito bem. Sem falar nada - o que já estava deixando Chanyeol abalado -, aproximou-se do grandão e puxou seu pescoço para baixo, selando seus lábios calmamente, sentindo sua cintura ser rodeada pelos braços fortes do outro. O clima na sala já começava a esquentar quando Chanyeol pegou nas coxas do menor e o puxou para seu colo, fazendo ambas as ereções se roçarem, fazendo-os gemer.

Sem perder tempo, Chanyeol anda até seu quarto, jogando o outro na cama e deitando-se por cima do mesmo entre suas pernas, mas, no segundo seguinte, a situação foi invertida e quem se viu com algo entre as pernas foi o Park, que suspirou com os apertos que o outro dava em suas coxas. Contudo, ao sentir as mãos do Byun tentando tirar sua calça, segurou as mesmas e explicou:

ー Então, lembra que eu falei que fazia um tempo que não me envolvia com homens?

ー Lembro, sim, você falou isso agora há pouco, não tive tempo de esquecer. - Respondeu, já com um tom de voz meio irritado. Seria largado de novo?

ー Então, o problema é que eu sou meio-virgem. - Explicou, com as bochechas coradas.

ー Como assim meio-virgem? - Perguntou, enquanto trocava de posição e se colocava sentado no colo do maior.

ー Então, eu fiquei com um menino por um tempo quando eu tinha 17 anos e, quando chegamos na hora dos finalmentes, ele quis ser o ativo e, na hora que ele tava enfiando em mim, eu surtei com a dor…. Aí agora eu sou meio-virgem.

Tentando não rir da história contada por Chanyeol, Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso de lado:

ー Tudo bem, hoje você pode ser o ativo, mas pode ficar sabendo que isso aqui não é anime yaoi, não, aqui a gente troca de posição.

Após o maior ter concordado com a cabeça, Baekhyun foi jogado no colchão e Chanyeol tirou as roupas dos dois, parando um tempo para admirar as curvas sensuais do corpo do outro, as coxas grossas e a barriga com algumas gordurinhas.

Apertou as coxas do outro, marcando-as com seus dedos e passou a deixar chupões próximos à virilha de Baekhyun, que já começava a arfar, com suas mãos indo em direção dos cabelos do outro, tentando puxá-lo para o lugar que queria.

Colocando a boca apenas na glande e deixando um beijinho, logo após um chupão, Chanyeol começou a colocar o membro do outro na boca de maneira lenta, testando como era a sensação. Aos poucos, o membro ia entrando mais e mais, aproximando-se da garganta do outro, que apenas relaxou-a para não engasgar. Ficou um tempo parado tentando se acostumar com o volume em sua boca, até começar os movimentos em um ritmo razoável, que já fazia o outro gemer baixinho e puxar seus cabelos.

O ritmo das sugadas foi aumentando até que o membro do menor praticamente estivesse fodendo a boca do outro. Foi assim que Baekhyun começou a sentir seu orgasmo chegando e, para seu desagrado, pediu para Chanyeol parar antes que gozasse. Inverteu as posições novamente, ficando no colo do maior, rebolando em cima do membro do outro, sentindo-o se encaixar entre suas nádegas e se esfregar em seu buraquinho que piscava ansioso.

Sem perder mais tempo,  Baekhyun pegou a mão de  Chanyeol e colocou três de seus dedos na boca, chupando-os bem até que ficasse bem lubrificados e, rapidamente, levou os três até sua entrada e penetrou-se com um deles, mexendo-o devagar até se acostumar. Fez isso até que  todos os três dedos estivessem dentro de si, o fodendo de uma forma rápida e gostosa, que arrancava gemidos com o nome do maior.

Sentindo-se pronto, tirou os dedos de dentro de si e cuspiu em sua mão, tentando lubrificar o membro do maior o máximo possível, visto que não tinham lubrificante e que estava muito desesperado para fazer um oral no outro. Terminou de espalhar sua saliva no outro e se posicionou em cima do pau do maior, sentando de uma só vez, sentindo-se ser rasgado pelo volume do outro. Chanyeol, vendo os olhos do outro se encherem de lágrimas, abraçou o menor e passou a fazer carinho em suas costas. Tentando distraí-lo da dor, colou seus lábios e sugou a língua do outro para dentro de sua boca, sentindo, aos poucos, o menor se mexer em seu colo, rebolando com seu pau afundando em sua entrada.

Demorou pouco tempo até que os dois pegassem o ritmo da coisa e passassem a se dar prazer mutuamente; Baekhyun rebolando e quicando no membro do maior, e Chanyeol masturbando o pau do outro com sua mão, enquanto com a outra apertava as nádegas e coxas de Baekhyun, marcando-o com roxos e vergões. As bocas estavam quase sempre coladas uma com a outra e só se separavam para deixar gemidos escaparem ou para deixarem chupões e mordidas nos pescoços um do outro.

Ficaram mais algum tempo naquele sexo rápido e gostoso até que ambos gozaram, Baekhyun entre suas barrigas e Chanyeol nas coxas e nádegas do menor, após o mesmo reclamar que estava com muita preguiça para tirar gozo de dentro de seu cu, o que rendeu um Chanyeol corado e um tapa fraco em suas nádegas. Agora os dois estavam deitados - Baekhyun no peitoral de Chanyeol -, olhando para o teto e pensando na morte da bezerra. Mas, logo, como sempre, Baekhyun acabou com o silêncio:

ー Mas, e aí, agora nós vamos poder foder sempre que quisermos ou vai ser só com hora marcada?

ー Cala a boca, Byun. Eu aceito namorar com você…- Respondeu Chanyeol, enquanto deixava outro tapinha na nádega do menor.


End file.
